


As We Fall Under

by hwh (kittenhyungwon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyungwon/pseuds/hwh
Summary: Hoseok is cold, freezing, and Hyungwon is his warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> obviously based on hyungwon's and wonho's teasers for Beautiful whooo

Quiet, too quiet.

Hoseok can barely hear his own steady breathing as he lay in the bathtub, hands at his sides and head rested back against it, water up to his neck. A deep breath in, and then a loud sigh out and he could hear it echo off the the white pristine walls. The water is cold, freezing in fact, and somewhere along the way of sitting there for who knows how long has made it feel like ice against his skin, or that his skin is the ice itself, shattering him.

There's the sound of bare feet on the tiled floor and the air is heavy, suffocating almost. He smiles, slowly peeking his eyes to only be met with that loving smile and beautiful sparkling eyes staring down at him, leaned over the bathtub and dark brown locks falling in front of his face. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning already?" Hoseok chuckles, shutting his eyes once more for just a second as he runs a hand through his hair. Hyungwon sits on the edge of the bathtub, smiling at his lover with a slight tilt of his head, almost admiring the sight, mesmerised by it. "Why are you up so early?" Hoseok fixes himself, sitting up properly and bringing his arms to the sides of the tub as well.

He can't take his eyes off Hyungwon's hand mere inches from his own, and he smiles.

"I wanted to see you." Hyungwon reaches his hand out, caressing Hoseok's cheek and running his knuckles over the soft skin. "You look even more beautiful today, you know that?"

Hoseok simply chuckles, closing his eyes and trying to fall into the feeling of Hyungwon's touch. "As do you." He tries his hardest to find the feeling of his warm touch against his ice cold skin, but it was just cold.

"Are you almost ready, dear?"

A shaky breath.

His throat closing,

and he swallows.

"Yeah, I've had enough time to get ready."

"Well," Hyungwon grins, looking down and bringing his hand back to the tub, just next to Hoseok's but not touching, never touching, "it has been more than a year already."

"As it really been that long?" Hoseok breaths out, his breath visible in the air. "Feels like just a long dream."

"Do you consider this waking up from it then? Or just falling back into the dream?"

It doesn't take Hoseok long to think about it. He figures it would but instead he just answers without even a second thought. "Both."

And Hyungwon smiles at him, bright and loving and warm and _beautiful_. "Has it at least been a good dream?"

"At times." Hoseok looks up at him, mesmerised by his smile and his eyes and his very essence in front of him. "When you're here, at least."

"I'm not here often, am I?"

"No." Hoseok wants to touch his hand. He wants to reach forward and hold him. He wants to pull him into the ice cold water with him, hold him close and cover his body in kisses as he tells him just how much he loves him, and he wants to hear Hyungwon's laugh the whole way through. "I miss you."

Hyungwon doesn't say anything, he doesn't move either, he just stares and smiles. "Dear?"

"Yeah?"

Hyungwon leans over, hand in Hoseok's wet locks, petting them softly as he kisses his forehead. "You should rest now, it's been long enough and you've done well." All Hoseok can do is stare at him, admire the way he smiles and the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at him. "I'll be seeing you." Hyungwon presses their foreheads together one last time before straightening himself up, sitting there and watching as Hoseok closes his eyes.

Just as his eyes slip close, Hoseok swore he saw lights, little blue lights and Hyungwon was glowing, calling him.

He fell under, the pressure and the cold taking him under. He didn't feel anything, not the chill against his skin or the water rushing through him.

Time seems to slow down, pressure against his chest keeping him under for a bit, the insides of his eyelids blurring with those same blue lights.

Then he suddenly feels light.

He feels empty and yet he can feel everything swimming through the water around him. He feels the heavy air and he knows Hyungwon is still there, watching as he passes under.

Then he feels nothing.

And the lights are gone, only darkness and a ringing in the distance - maybe a voice.

Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
